


99. solitude

by bruises



Series: tumblr drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Persons, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica hasn’t seen Cora in almost a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	99. solitude

**Author's Note:**

> from [this list.](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/132209097965/send-me-a-number-and-two-characters-get-a)

Erica hasn’t seen Cora in almost a week. Cora had been captured by the Dread Doctors five days ago and no one has seen her since.

She finds herself asking too many questions in an attempt to figure out where her girlfriend is. _What would they want with Cora? Why do they need Cora? Where did they take her?_ But so far she hasn’t come up with any answers and it only makes the hole in her chest bigger.

“We’ll find her,” Isaac says, placing his hand on Erica’s shoulder.

With a nod, Erica sniffles. “I know.”

Isaac hears her heartbeat jump; Erica doesn’t believe him. Of course she doesn’t. He thinks about trying to convince her to stay positive, but he knows it’s no use.

Another five days passes and Erica can’t be bothered getting out of bed. She feels so alone and her heart won’t stop aching. She wraps the bed sheets around her body and tries not to think about Cora - her lost girlfriend who is probably dead by now.

There’s a knock at her bedroom door but Erica doesn’t say anything; she doesn’t care. When the door creeks open, Erica reaches for something on her desk - preferably a book - and gets ready to throw it at whoever walks in.

“Erica?” A voice croaks, sounding weak and brittle.

The book falls out of Erica’s hand and she sits up so fast she breaks a rib. “Cora!”

Erica runs to the door and wraps her arms around Cora, burying her face in Cora’s neck and holding her close. “Are you okay? What did they do to you?”

Cora sighs. “I can’t remember…I think I’m okay? I’m really tired.”

“Oh,” Erica replies. “Kira said if you read the book you’ll get your memories back; she read it and she remembered everything.”

“Could you get a copy for me?” Cora asks, her voice trembling.

Erica’s hands shift to Cora’s shoulders; she’s shaking. She pulls Cora into a hug and walks her over to the bed. “Of course. Get some rest, please.”

With a yawn, Cora pulls the covers over herself and Erica follows. They slot together perfectly; their limbs tangle together and Cora’s frame is pressed against Erica’s stomach.

“I love you so much, Cora. I missed you,” Erica tells her, pressing a kiss to Cora’s neck.

Cora hums softly in response. “I missed you more,” She chuckles. “I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
